the spark extractor
by tony riko chan
Summary: everything starts from a very old relic from cybertron when it comes into the hands of Sam witwicky. this old relic was the real reason for which the autobots lost to decepticons. what happens when the same old relic comes into the hands of humans and autobots...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok.. this is my first time writing transformers fanfics. I cant help my obsession with transformers and their characters. As I am new at this so I would appreciate any constructive reviews for my better** writing and for reader's better reading.

And i would like to start my story with my good luck charm dialogue :"**AUTOBOTS... TRASNFORM** **AND ROLL OUT..."**

* * *

"sam"..."hey SAM" ... Carly dashed inside Sam's bedroom almost breaking the door.

Carly noticed a very little movement on the bed. This was annoying her. "GET UPP... there is man outside."

That made Sam to move quite a bit. He got up groggily "don't act like my mom. Ugh...what is all this shouting for, Carly?"

Carly rolled her eyes while answering " this shouting is all a man who is standing just outside this apartment with a brown box in his hands and he only wants give this to Mr Samuel Witwicky. "

Sam kept on starring even after the explanation. Carly sighed "i think my explanation was good enough for you to understand... now GOOO.."

She shoved Sam out of his bedroom and he came down to the apartment door still rubbing his sleep off from his eyes.

Sam with squinted eyes asked "who are you standing out of my apartment AT SUCH A TIME?"

The man looked indifferently " I am the delivery boy sir. There is a package for you ."

Sam's one brow shot up " this is NOT my birthday or this is NOT Christmas or today is NOT a special day, so who is sending me presents and pulling me out of my bed?"

The delivery boy had a smug expression on his face " my deepest apologies sir, but there is no sender of this package."

_Was someone playing pranks with me? _But something in his guts told him to accept the box.

"ok give me the box...and get lost now."

The man scuttled down the stairs. Sam shut the door with a loud thud and turned around to see Carly standing with her hands crossed around her chest.

_Now I need to deal with my lil girlfriend_ "what?"

Carly's face showed clear annoyance "don't be rude just because that person broke your sweet sleep."

Sam ignored Carly's that comment because his sleep is very precious to him. He then looked at the heavy brown coloured package." This is my gift by no one"

Carly let out a giggle. "open up the box sweety."

Sam was already tearing off the brown paper. Carly tried to stifle her laughter. But all in vain. Sam looked at her with a quizzical look. But before he could say anything a gasp got out of Sam's mouth.

" what the heck IS this thing?" he pulled out a disc shaped metal object. And then Sam noticed.

Carly was looking at the sides of the disc. She exclaimed " these are cybertronian texts!"

Sam just slowly nodded his head..he said dreamily " another cybertronian relic?"

Carly mumbled to herself " why every cybertronian relic have to land on earth and especially to THIS guy"

Sam looked at her " you said something?"

Carly answered nonchalantly " nothing. Get ready for work. I am making bacon and eggs "

"what? What? Why? What work?" he started jumping from one place to another like a bouncing ball.

"you stop fussing over. Are you planning to keep this relic in our house... it is not a show piece ya know."

" so you are telling me to take this to our autobot friends?"

Carly answered retreating to the kitchen section "you are right boy, so lets go to the NEST base and see what is that metal thing. Okay?"

Sam went off to his garage. He saw the yellow camaro resting inside it.

" morning bee!"

Bee shook a bit, his head lights blinked two times " hello sam, are we going out today?"

Sam felt a guilt of cramping up this huge autobot in such a tiny place. Though bee himself decided to stay with Sam. " yes. We are going to the NEST base."

When bee answered , Sam could sense clear astonishment in his voice " why? Suddenly? "

Sam opened the gate and bee got out of the crampy garage and parked itself in front of the apartment. Sam said " all in good time bumble bee but be happy. You are going to meet your brothers and the captain of the fleet after two long weeks."

Bee blinked his lights for few more times and his growled. Sam chuckled "yeah I know you are celebrating but how much of that celebration remains after I show the reason of going...I doubt"

Bee's excitement shuted out.

* * *

**hah... that was just the start. things will start rolling down from the next few chapters. and yes please leave a review my readers. every review counts for this new writer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry reader and writers for late update. Realy busy with my studies and homework. But still manged to overcome all barriers to do this chapter and upload it. There will be few twists here and there and few fusion with old and new transformers character. **

**Crosshair is a new autobot in the transformers 4. This autobot was really gorgeous and quite awesum so I used it in here.**

* * *

The yellow camaro whizzed past other many cars rolling down the road. Looking at bee's excitement Sam chuckled " this is mah boy ! it feels good, isn't it?"

Bee answered " it does. You have a crampy garage Sam."

" look who is complaining? even it was you who wanted to stay."

Bee's voice sounded as if he was sulking " yeah..yeah... there were too many sweet memories with you two."

Carly gave a low giggle. And exclaimed " here we are. The Autobot base"

A man with dirty blonde hair came to the car. Sam softly added with a grin plastered on his face " someone is here to give us a welcome!"

Lennox came to Sam's window " hey Sam and morning Carly"

Bumble bee honked " forgetting me agent lennox?"

Lennox smirked " how can I? Good morning to you too. Come on in."

Sam thought to himself _"I thought no one was expecting us."_

Sam and Carly got inside the huge building followed by bumble bee. Just a little bit inside the building they saw Dino and Ratchet.

They waved to them and bumble bee in the next instant changed into its bot mode and almost ran towards his brothers.

Lennox brought the pair to charlotte's room " here you go. Well, be aware she really is in a Very bad temper today. So be careful with what you say."

Sam already knew how the director was when she is in temper. And he specially didn't like the idea to talk to her about this new relic. Sam once glanced towards his girlfriend who had an encouraging look on her face " Sam you need to show it to her. It can be very important as you know it is a cybertronian relic."

Gulping down his notch he knocked at the door. A voice answered " get in."

As Sam and Carly showed their face a weird expression came upon the director's face " again you tow? I think this is the second time I m telling you that this is NOT a place to have a date with your girl friend."

Sam remembered the first time she told her. But before he could go for a flash back charlotte with a cold voice asked "do you have anything to speak?"

Sam answered " yes. And... it IS important."

Charlotte motioned them to sit. " ok. You have 3 minutes to explain. START."

Sam started " this morning Carly and I received a package. And inside that package I found this!"

He motioned Carly to bring out the disc. She presented it in front of the director.

Charlotte asked " why are you showing me a metal flying disc?"

Sam can't hold to roll his eyes " this isn't a flying disc. There are cybertronian texts all over it."

Carly added " maybe, by the look of it, it is some sort of a old relic or a weapon."

Charlotte looked closely at the disc and a pure wave of astonishment showed on her face " so are you telling me that a delivery guy gave you a cybertronian relic in a package?"

Carly answered reluctantly "yes. He did. But the bigger question is_ how did he got it? And why and who sent it?"

Charlotte took in what the other said. Sam asked her " why don't we show it to Optimus prime? And other autobots?"

Charlotte shook her head " you cant. Hound and Prime has gone for patrolling. But according to the mentioned time they should have come by now."

There was a knock on the door. The three of them craned their necks to find Lennox " ma'm prime and hound are here."

Charlotte with a sweet smile " here we go. The captain is here."

Sam and Carly followed the director and they both saw optimus prime in his full glory. Bumble bee , Hound , cross hair, Dino and Ratchet all were assemble in front of the human groups.

Sam was the first to start talking " Optimus, there is something I need to show you."

Lennox and epps both have gathered around the bridge facing the autobots. Sam showed the relic , like putting up like a trophy. The autobots looked at the relic with utmost hatred .

Optimus 's gentle but firm voice bellowed " where did you get this?"

"well I didn't get it. Some one gave it to me. This morning."

Ratchet came forward " how is this possible? You are well aware that this nothing of this earth. Its a cybertronian relic."

Sam nodded. " but it is a huge fact that a delivery man presented this to me in the morning."

Optimus came closer to it and took it in his hands. The face wasn't pleasant to look at. " do you know what it is?"

"if I did, i wouldn't be in the same way."

Prime ignored what he said " exactly. So it is called THE SPARK EXTRACTOR."

All the fleshy beings present in the he room got fringes on their temple.

Carly was the first to get over it and spoke up " is it something of extracting sparks from cybertronian beings?"

Optimus nodded " yes. And its a way of clearing a whole lot of population of cybertronian beings in a blink of an eye."

Sam just cant believe what he said. " so you are telling me that this disc is like a nuclear bomb for you autobots."

"AND... decepticons." Ratchet added.

Epps whispered to lennox " I would try that on the north Koreans."

Lennox smirked " sure! But if they had ANY spark."

Epps softly shook his head "cold blooded fools."

A thundering voice shut them up " will you two STOP about planning an attack on the cold bloods?"

Hearing Charlotte's voice they straightened up and uttered in unison " SORRY MA'M!"

Charlotte turned to optimus " okay. So this is a deadly weapon for all metals. And can you tell me why would decepticon send this type of weapons to their enemies?"

Bee with a chuckle answered " they want to get their ass busted."

All the autobots gave little giggles and the humans were all laughing. But Sam concern in his face " surely they don't have so much conscience in them. Think more logically."

Lennox pointed out " yeah. the person who sent this to him, know everything about autobots and decepticons and he is NOT our enemy.

All the auotobts agreed about that. A man came hurrying towards them. He looked out of breath.

The man stood in between Charlotte and Optimus. And he looked spooked standing between the two leaders. He looked even nervous cause there were beads of sweat forming on his temple.."uh... ma'm.. uh..well there is a new problem."

Charlotte said "were there any old problems?"

The man vigorously shook his head " no..no..I mean...well...this is a...BIT wierd."

Optimus asked " what is wrong agent?" his cool calm but firm voice... stabled the man to a limit.

He took a deep breath " we have signal of another cybertronian being on earth."

All the humans and the autobots except prime said in unison " WHATTTTTTT?"

The man gave a apologetic grin " I was afraid of THIS reaction..."

Sam came down to the autobots with Carly hanging behind. " what are you saying?"

The man said " there is another cybertronian being contact on earth."

Sam asked " where from?" it has started from this morning. The weird things started from this morning. And its getting weirder as the day was moving on.

The man looked all of them in turns charlotte getting annoyed " where did you got the signal?"

The man sighing a huge sigh " we found it in Detroit."

Carly nonchalantly answered " so we are going to Detroit?"

Lennos declared " get ready...to land your butts on Detroit. We need to find the being."

Sam and Carly was in bumble bee as the whole autobot team followed Lennox and Epps.

They were almost there. They could see the huge metal board giving the distance left to Detroit city. Suddenly Sam and Carly heard the voice of optimus in the bee's radio.

"please pay attention. Bumble bee, ratchet had got the signal of the being. So we will follow ratchet. "

And there was silence except the purring of the engine.

After a fifteen minutes journey through the hustling roads they turned left and a building came up to their eyes. There were almost no human beings around.

Sam looked around " it can be a good place to hide."

Carly's face was covered with concern " can it be a decepticon?"

"I don't think so carly. Why i don't know, but I am having this feeling that this signal and that relic has got something between them. And if that is the case then it wont be decepticon."

Bee said suddenly "Sam's explanation is quite correct."

They got out of bee and all were changing in their bot modes. Lennox and Epps got out of the army gipsy. Lennox came up to Optimus "now, you will lead us."

The whole team came up to the boundary wall...

They all looked around. Optimus took on the commanding role " dino, crosshair go by the back. Agent Lennox , Carly , hound and ratchet go through the left entrance and Sam, bumble bee , major epps come with me." The whole team separated as instructed by optimus...

Team led by agent lennox was going for the front doo that one of its members bombed the wall...

BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM !

They all turned back and found HOUND used his cannons to break through the wall.

With almost a smug expression hound said "the iron gate is too small for me to get in...soo"

Bee cant stop his laughter, dino and cross hair though disgusted but still gave a grin. CArly kept on giggling. Sam just starred stunned.

Sam almost stuttered "why..why are you pulling unnecessary attention hide?"

Ironhide looked around "did I?"

Sam rolled his eyes in disgust. And they got forward , ratchet saw that the signal was coming from this buillding. All of them loaded their weapons. As Optimus and Sam and bee came into the middle of the building they saw dirty open crates every and suddenly they heard a voice from the back " DROP YOUR WEAPONS "

Sam cant believe it _" a female voice?"_ he never met a female cybertronian before.

As the bot came into light optimus's face had a both surprised and a confused look.

He blurted out "ARCEE?"

The femme named Arcee dropped her weapons instantly and had a smile " so you are a living prime?"

Ratchet came up and other teams.

Lennox and epps both checked out the 15 foot tall femme bot.."soo.. ma'm you are?"

Arcee looked at all the autobots and the humans " I could see there are humans with the autobots. I am arcee one of the last female autobots."

**PLEASE GUYS I NEED SOME REVIEWS FOR ENCOURAGEMENT :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for my very late update of the chapter... i think i almost took a century to get it done. And this chapter is a bit short. Its all about the meeting of the whole team of bots and humans with arcee. **

**Enjoy my readers**.

Arcee's POV

I looked into those two blue optics of optimus Prime.

He said " I didnt expect that there were anymore autobots left."

I knew he and his comrades were surprised " I got your message that you and your comrades has been staying in this planet. "

I saw a young guy standing with a girl with gold hair. I instantly recognised his face " hello sam witwicky.. and you are?" pointing at the girl.

The girl smiled " I am Carly, his girlfriend."

I smiled. I think I do know what girlfriend means . its like spark holders for cybertronian beings . if you are asking me how did I know it. I will say , I am a very fast learner.

I heard someone shouting my name and looked around and then looked down. "what is it?"

Sam's forehead was covered with fringes." How did you know my name?"

That was bad question for me " well, you are a hero to all autobots and villains to cons, so how do YOU expect that I won't know you?"

He tilted his head with wierd shocked expression on his face. " why am I having this feeling that you know something about that disc...or whatever it is?"

Arcee gave a smirk " so that package did reach you?"

"yeah more importantly... how did you got my address and how this not so earthly weapon reached to the hand of an earthly being?"

The whole crowd including optimus had the questioning glance on me. I said it " last night I packed the disc and left it to the courier service, and if you are talking about your address , then i may add I have a good enough I-com system to get you". I ended matter of factly.

I saw agent Lennox coming to me...with a weird sceptic expression "what's I-com?"

Okay I used a cybertronian term here."its a device we all autobots have to check out the surroundings and its inhabitants."

Sam came up and said "so you are telling me used some sorta gps device to get my home and send that deadly weapon in human hands in the morning?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

Sam pipped up "you almost kicked me off my sleep."

"what is sleep, by the way?" well I still needed to know few more earthly things.

Ratchet answered my that question "its like recharging arcee."

I nodded in realisation " so humans also recharge?"

The black American politely smiled "yes ma'm. But I think you just destroyed someone's recharging this morning." He said pointing at sam.

"sorry about that sam."

Before sam could say anything, optimus said "you are now a member of the fleet and you would be coming with us to the NEST base."

I only nodded. I saw bee almost jumping towards me. He is the youngest among us, even me. "it will be good to have femme among us. We all needed it especially our leader."

Every one chuckled. I cant help a small laugh. And watched bee grinning widely but it came to a straight line when optimus gave a cold cough... carly commented softly "some one is really angry."

Many nodded silently at that statement.

Optimus rolled his eyes. I knew he was embarresed . that is one humanly feeling that even bots can't hide. He firmly added " we have to go to base. We need to know more about the extractor and everything related to it. And.. arcee, you will tell us. Cmon. Move on.."

All were moving out. I was the second last and guess who is the last: our captain of the fleet. Optimus called me from the back "arcee.."

I just felt my spark getting a bit brighter. It felt so pleasing to hear my name coming out of his mouth. It felt good. It felt warm. "yes?..."

I turn around and found optimus almost creeping over me . he is really huge.. "its really good to have you back. And its been a long time that I saw you."

I was still fumbling to what to say at that "well...um...yeah and it is really good to meet all of you together." I was getting all so nervous and all. Whats going on with me?

Optimus smiled warmly. I was staring at him. But a voice broke off our stance "if you two have finished your so called staring game , we could move on?"

It was epps. "yeah." optimus changed into his alt mode. A piterbilt.

As I came out epps asked " so what vehicle are you?"

I smirked "you will see." And my hydraulics and gears started shifting and I came into my alt form. Epps's mouth dropped open " you got to be kidding me arcee. You are a kwasaki –j..?"

"right. And if you are aware, it can go faster than few of racing cars on earth. Now. GET ON." He gulped down. and sat on me.

"ok now letsee how good I am at this."..epps comented softly.

I chuckled and answered " you just hold on to me, and I will do the driving." He agreed. And all the autobots team started their engines and off...we all went...

**Ok readers, i promise you all a longer chapter next time and a faster update. And please reviews. I need more inspirations.**


End file.
